We are proposing to design and construct small, mobile, multi-function platforms that can be placed inside a body cavity to assume some of the tasks associated with minimal access surgery. Motivated by limitations of current laparoscopic imaging devices, we propose a team of clinical minimal access surgeons and robotics researchers who will develop and test an initial micro robot that would include an image source (camera), while subsequent ones would be effectors (e.g. surgical tools, sensors). The robot will be based upon an existing prototype device. In addition to designing and building the platforms, specific aims include the creation of a feedback loop between newly developed, insertable sensor technology and effectors, with both surgeons and computers in the information-processing/control loop. The technology has two main components: hardware development of a novel, insertable, multi-degree of freedom sensor/effector platform, and software for control and a user interface for the surgeon. The initial part of the work will require development of these two components. The validation of the hardware/software/interface development will test all components of the imaging platform in a surgical mock-up environment. After confirming functionality, animal testing will compare the multiple degrees of freedom (measuring the ability of the device to provide images from different angles and quadrants of the abdominal cavity) and 3D image quality of the device with a standard laparoscope by measuring the outcomes of surgical techniques and procedures using each imaging system. Outcome parameters for these studies will include: time of each task, total time for each subject, complications caused by poor visualization, and subjective response of surgeon (was visualization with the imaging platform as good as, better than, or worse than a standard laparoscope?). The project includes sequential development of more advanced hardware and control software followed by animal trials after each development. The results will be statistically analyzed and validated to determine if there exist significant differences between current technology and the proposed device. The new technology has the potential to significantly improve health care in the following ways: increase the availability of minimal access surgery by shortening the learning curve; further reduce the invasiveness, and increase the safety, precision, and reproducibility of minimal access surgery; and reduce the cost of minimal access surgery. [unreadable] [unreadable]